


迫近

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 1988 年林曉梅和阿爾弗雷德．非常想約會．瓊斯在莫斯科一飯店房間聊天米露背景的散步純聊天文學刀都是幻象，不小心飛出去的
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), Implied Taiwan & China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	迫近

看伊凡送別台北來的貿易訪問團後，阿爾弗雷德毫不掩飾了走上來問他我們現在可以約會了嗎？「不行欸，」結果有一個中國人還沒走，還就是紅頭髮的那個。「伊凡答應要帶我觀光了。」「阿爾弗雷德君來晚了哦。」「難以置信……你一個人留在蘇聯可以做什麼？」曉梅把插在大衣口袋裡的手微微上拉——手裡是一本加拿大護照。「我今天是加拿大華僑黃乙玲唷。」「我真是服了你了。」

「要不然你一起來啊？逛莫斯科。」「我幹嘛跟你一起逛莫斯科！」「好嘛。不然你就一個人回華盛頓吧。」「不要！我要去！」

曉梅興致盎然地邊跳邊走，想去的地方非常多，伊凡說不須要這麼急，有的是時間。曉梅列出些了很公式化的景點，去到列寧遺體前保持沉默，最後說了兩句「二七部隊感謝您。但請饒我一命。」後說他看夠了，要走了。

到了午餐時間，「Hero 要吃漢堡。」「莫斯科沒有漢堡。」「我不想來莫斯科還吃漢堡……」

「不然你想吃什麼？」曉梅蹙起肩，嘟著嘴搖頭：「我不知道？吃點西方世界沒有的東西？」「好啊，你就說你想吃什麼啊？」他一副將訴衷腸的表情說：「千層麵？」「……西方世界沒有的東西？？？」

伊凡的呼叫器響了，行程必須中止，他們可以回克里姆林宮，或是在街上碰運氣。阿爾弗雷德決定不繼續打擾伊凡工作了，「那我們可能得把整個下午都花在排隊了。」他雙手插在外套口袋裡，踢著腳，覺得又過了毫無進展的一天。曉梅決定回飯店看看餐廳有什麼，阿爾弗雷德隨曉梅去飯店。

他們在餐廳吃了點東西，然後曉梅就不想動了，想午睡，轉眼間他已經飛入自己的房間雙手大開，趴倒在床舖上，發出了叭的一聲和一縷微風。阿爾弗雷德靠在臥房門框上笑他沒體力，曉梅轉過臉把嘴巴從被單上解放出來：「我昨天剛剛跟蘇聯簽了一大堆貿易條約耶，今天還早起。你是……」他又挪了挪，把眼睛露出，擠出一絲微笑。埋在被褥裡阿爾弗雷德幾乎是看不到的。「沒有跟蘇聯磋商過嗎？談判桌上的伊凡還真是，有夠煩。」但阿爾弗雷德還是看到了。他笑了。

「不對，睡覺之前要先洗澡。」曉梅從床上彈起來，踢了好幾下腳踢掉皮鞋，要阿爾弗雷德隨便打發時間，從行李箱裡挑了幾件衣服，「你要走自己走。」語畢便窩進浴室。阿爾弗雷德公開或私下訪俄，通常都是住在克里姆林宮的某個實際上歸他管的房間，或者自家大使館。他很久沒在莫斯科的旅館裡玩過了。他只是坐在一張單人沙發上發呆，直到曉梅在浴室裡連頭髮都吹乾了。他剛從浴室出來，就在皮包裏翻找，捉出什麼後回到浴室，浴室門就敞開著，他開始對鏡抹護唇膏。曉梅張著嘴咿咿呀呀地說話失敗，阿爾弗雷德要他塗完唇膏再講。「嗯，」曉梅靜下來搽唇膏，扎實地抿過上下唇後，說覺得冷戰真的要結束了。

阿爾弗雷德酸說「那是因為你跟王情勢大好才會這麼說」，曉梅回答其實也沒到「大好」的程度：共統他是絕對不會同意的，但對等統一又很莫測。

「伊凡……」曉梅試探道，轉身，屁股靠在洗手台上。「好像比我想像的還要憔悴。」阿爾弗雷德擰著自己的嘴唇，好一會才道：「這是你期待的吧？」「怎麼會？蘇聯對我一直都只是一個假想敵。」在弄他的一直都是你跟王耀，要弄也輪不到我。「要說有什麼讓我討厭的他點……也只有蘇聯炸了幾次台北？」「那都多久前的事了，而且你是不是在暗指我炸更多？你怎麼這麼會記仇！」「所以我就說他只是假想敵啊。」他盯著阿爾弗雷德，阿爾弗雷德兩腳大開，手肘撐在膝蓋上，拱起的雙掌撐著下巴，偏頭，盯著窗外。

「你好像心情很不好。」曉梅說。「這個姿勢不累嗎？」

「我也不是一直保持這個姿勢……」說著，阿爾弗雷德就挺起背，伸直腿，往後靠到椅背裡。

「我覺得冷戰……」他仍然交抱著自己的兩肘，仍然盯著窗外。「也許……」

曉梅等了半天，都沒等到阿爾弗雷德把話說下去。「也許？」

「也許不會結束了。」

「你這什麼意思？」

「一個感覺。」阿爾弗雷德把視線轉向自己的腳，把自己的頭髮撓亂。「我也不知道該怎麼說。」

「慢慢說。」

「如果中共現在崩潰你會開心嗎？」

「不管從什麼角度看中共都沒有要崩潰喔？」

「我是說如果嘛。」

「呃嗯……」曉梅移了一下重心。「如果是『突然』的話，最好不要。流血的話，也不要。」

「你怎麼這麼天真？」阿爾弗雷德幾乎可說是恨恨地看著他。

曉梅不置可否地板起下唇，左右點了點頭，「我們家去年剛剛解嚴了，我因此不小心樂觀起來。」他看向阿爾弗雷德，美國人還在賭氣。「而且我人現在正在莫斯科，跟我的美國友人閒談瞎扯？」曉梅無視阿爾弗雷德的不服氣，說：「說不定今年明年中共突然就民主化了啊。」

「為什麼？你不希望反攻大陸或是中共反動革命嗎？」「我不希望啊。」曉梅一臉像是聽到什麼噁心話。「我對國民深陷血海之類的地獄場景沒有興趣喔？」

「你覺得中國人民算是你的國民嗎？」阿爾弗雷德問得曉梅不覺及義。「……所以這是因為你定義成內戰？」

「不是喔？……嗯……不是。但是，還是算同胞吧？」他從浴室走出來，從床頭桌拿了什麼，在床沿坐下。「不過，第一個，我不想看人受傷流血啊？」他把髮圈套進手腕，向後抬高長髮，束在握成筒狀的掌中。

「你不是要睡覺？」「你好像想聊天？」

阿爾弗雷德沉默，別開眼後說：「你實在是一個很天真的國家。」「謝謝，因為我很弱。」

「你說什麼？」阿爾弗雷德挑眉。

「我很弱，沒有興趣侵略別人，所以能道貌岸然地說這種話。」曉梅把髮束一次，又一次從髮圈中抽出。「呵，講得好像你在香港跟澳門……」

「但我始終沒有跟中華民國同化，不是嗎？」他鬆開手，兩岔地拉了拉馬尾，把髮圈往頭皮壓緊。「只要沒人來打我，我什麼也不會幹。」

「不要裝。你也是有歡天喜地地出兵過的。太平洋戰爭時。」

「我知道。我不會否認。」曉梅蹺起腳。「但是，你是來這裡跟我談這個的嗎？」

「什麼意思？」

「你剛剛本來想問什麼？」

阿爾弗雷德愣了一下，接著瞇細了眼。

「你覺得蘇聯的民主化會成功嗎？」

「看在媽祖的份上，不會就太觸霉頭了。但是，」他伸了個懶腰：「你覺得蘇聯民主化的速度還不夠，平緩嗎？」「我不知道……」阿爾弗雷德把臉埋進雙手。「東歐很不……平靜。暗地裡，很不平靜。」

「你的意思是，冷戰會『中止』，但不會『結束』嗎？」

他們維持這個僵局一下子。良久，曉梅復開口道：

「你要回克里姆林宮吧？那你趕快回去吧。

雖然有的是時間，但戀愛不嫌趕時間啊。」

**Author's Note:**

> 背景：
> 
> 1949 年五月二十日，中華民國台灣省全境戒嚴。  
> 1987 年七月十五日，中華民國解嚴，逐步恢復自由，結束高壓統治。其中包含解除髮禁。私設此時小灣不再把頭髮染黑燙直，恢復紅色鬈髮。  
> 1988 年中華民國貿易訪問團（遷台後）初訪蘇聯。據說直到蘇聯解體為止，累計有超過一億美元貿易額。  
> 1990 年一月，麥當勞展店到莫斯科，這時候開始蘇聯境內才有漢堡喔。
> 
> 跟王情勢大好：
> 
> 1987 年十一月二日，開放探親。  
> 1988 年開始辦理由台灣經香港轉寄大陸地區信函。
> 
> 炸台北：
> 
> 蘇聯炸台北指松山空襲。中國抗日戰爭之中的奇襲事件。  
> 1938 年二月二十三日，中華民國首度對台灣轟炸。這也是日本所面臨到的第一次領土被轟炸事件。  
> 由蘇聯航空志願隊以中華民國空軍名義執行，並且在蘇聯飛機上，都漆上代表中華民國空軍的青天白日徽。  
> 該次空襲並未鎖定平民。  
> 此後，台灣開始進入戰爭警備狀態，並開始加強對臺灣地區的防空戒備。〔維基百科：〈松山空襲〉〕
> 
> 美軍在二戰末期在台灣各城無差別轟炸。但是，比起夷平台灣島，還是好多了。〔美軍捨棄登陸台灣的計畫，菲律賓之後直接跳登沖繩〕
> 
> 假想敵：
> 
> 中華民國在台灣時期與蘇聯絕大部份時候沒有交集到了完全不認識的程度，蔣政府甚至收割仇恨，胡說日本時代宣傳的「邪惡美帝亞米利加」就是蘇聯。並且否認中華民國曾經空襲台北一事，嫁禍為日軍所為（然而日軍幹嘛炸本土）。蘇聯知道自己被嫁接成亞米利加不知要氣死還是笑死。同時，中蘇交惡基本上是被掩蓋的，實際上國人對蘇聯的認識近乎於零，又稍有混淆蘇聯與沙俄。總之，蘇聯各種層面可說是幻想層次的敵人。
> 
> 1988：
> 
> 1989 東歐顏色革命和中國天安門都還沒發生噢。


End file.
